vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
149165-sim-chase-feedback
Content ---- ---- . . .but there is a way to preview the music. It's right on the page on the site: http://www.wildstar-online.com/en/news/2016-01-06-the-sim-chase-begins-january-13/ If you'll notice it is listed at the bottom of the list for each of the case's contents. | |} ---- Not really, Crimelords and Tempest give around 125 to 150 shards for 15 to 20 minutes wroth of work. War of the Wilds gives only around 30 for 10 minutes of work. I've never completed Bay because no one listens when I explain how to do it and get killed and quit. And Malgrave takes 30+ minutes for about the same amount of shards as Crimelords and Tempest. | |} ---- ---- This is one of the reasons why I'm not so passionate about Sim Chase. Space Chase really disappointed me with how hard it was to get the music so I'm not really bothering with the event this time. I do join adventures occasionally, but that's about it. I'm also not happy with Music not being able to be posted on the AH either. I generally avoid trading with other players as a personal preference and I like seeing the price comparisons on the AH/CX. Based on what I've been hearing in various chat channels, the odds seem to be better this time but I've basically given up getting anything I want if it's locked behind an RNG box. I'd be happy to buy stuff directly though. I will say this though, I'm glad they included some NPCs you can buy with event currency. | |} ---- ---- ---- Level 50 players (maybe even 40's?) can solo the first adventure, even when rallied down. 100 shards each run, faster than waiting in queue. | |} ---- ---- ---- Thanks, that really got the shards flowing again! I had forgot about Hycrest because I was doing vets. :) | |} ---- ---- Correction: level 50 Exiles can. Try to solo Agent Vadim and his 'I'm going to spam an impossible to interrupt health absorb that also stuns you for like 10 seconds every time I reach half my health' in Riot of the Void. I did not have any luck there. Edited January 23, 2016 by Ildur | |} ---- ---- I'm not interested in housing at all, I just want a pet. So well, full bag of useless decor. Here you are talking about the previous model of payment in WS (p2p), so you pay before and get rewards while playing. If carbines put mount in event - there will no 0% of idiots that will actualy buy that boxes. And the case is - ppl don't like RNG loot, they want to buy exactly the item that they want. And definitely carbines could make more money if they do so, but.. the devs not listening anymore. Unfortunately, they don't care about players anymore. The only thing atm is "To get money as much as possible till the project die". But they have no clue that they are killing it even faster. | |} ---- ---- So, YOU may not like the RNG boxes, but in general most people do. F2P producers have known this for a while, and thats why it worked so well in SWTOR and other F2P games. It's also the same reason Lotteries and similar events are so successful. People like to gamble... No doubt NCSoft has a team of mathematicians / statisticians who work out optimization schemes for stuff like this. It has nothing to do with the devs not listening (they are, and they are in these forums frequently talking with us), but that NCSoft knows how to get money out of gamers pockets and into theirs... I'd like to say I don't like the RNG boxes, but I love them. I love the rush, I love getting good stuff occasionally and being able to sell it for a pretty penny because it's not a guaranteed item buy.... Obviously YMMV, but they probably won't be going away soon, and honestly, most people are going to be ok with that | |} ---- That's one of the things I haven't liked about the Chase events. They basically are just set up to reward the path of least resistance. How did I get particles during Space Chase? Instead of doing Vet Expeditions and aiming for Gold, I rallied down and completed Fragment Zero while ignoring all optional objectives. It's sort of the same thing here. Instead of people being encouraged to do each Adventure and do them well, people are just finding the quickest route, which means a majority of the Adventures are being ignored since they are time-consuming and don't reward enough particles to make it worth it. I was looking forward do being able to do more Adventures and work on some of the achievements I haven't gotten, but why do Malgrave for 180 particles when you can likely do 2 or 3 Crimelords within that time? Why pick less optimal or more difficult choices in Adventures if you get the same amount regardless? At least during Space Chase, you had more control over what was done, but this event really hasn't done much to encourage people to queue up for the longer Adventures. Also, do subscribers not get bonus particles for Chase events? Shouldn't they? | |} ---- ---- This is a pretty tricky thing to balance. One thing I can think of is to synergize content. for example, I run fragment zero (shiphand / expedition) for two reasons. 1) daily shiphand mission and 2) the multi-kill contracts. If contracts and other reward systems can benefit certain content differently that might help. | |} ---- I *cupcake*ing hate RNG boxes and will never spend one red cent of actual money on them. Ever. I have a mountain of CC saved up in SWTOR from referrals and sub stipends and I have purchased maybe 4 packs since f2p went live. Those 4 were technically free but I refuse to encourage the practice so I speak with my fake money. However, I have watched guildies open dozens and dozens of packs on the guild ship so I know they make bank. It's actually quite irritating. | |} ---- Well that's interesting. I had to look into the source code to see what you're saying. Apparently, Soundcloud is blocked on my browser because it uses tracking cookies. Thank you for the heads-up. And while the Soundcloud links are to the correct pieces of music, the text (which is originally all I could see) still shows the wrong music names. Edited January 25, 2016 by Snicker | |} ---- ---- ---- Um, yea, adventures are not meant for solo-play.... | |} ---- ---- the majority of the player base has 50 toons. The leveling can be done in a day or two of serious effort (or a few days of casual effort)... so most people have at least one level 50 character. There were lots of PUG adventures popping on Entity last week.... can't speak for other servers though. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Are you dominion or exile? If you're dominion, I'll run through an adventure or two with you :). | |} ---- do only zone and story quests, skip the tasks. utilize the xp bonus from guild perks (being in a guild), guild xp flask from renown vendor, xp boost fusion rune in pants from beginner dungeon, 2 step verification, buy cash shop xp boost, and flask of r and r. with all of these things, i think i may have missed one boost, you gain xp really fast. I leveled an alt in two days, raid ready the next weekend. Goes by so quickly I usually only completed the first 1/4 of a zone before moving to the next. Make sure you always are doing quests above your level to maximize xp gain. | |} ---- ---- GOD F'ING DAM-MIT! I was short a few hundred from what I was trying to do. This really was the icing on the cake for this event. Seriously... the website says; "...the end of the event on January 26, at 11:59pm PST." -- http://www.wildstar-online.com/en/news/2016-01-06-the-sim-chase-begins-january-13/ Edited January 26, 2016 by iamgodandyoudie | |} ---- Whereas the post in the Announcements forum says 10am PST today. Glad I wasn't just misreading the time - two different times were posted! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- At least we got an apology this time. When people were having trouble buying the zboard during the Hoverboard races and then it was inexplicably removed from the store hours before the event ended, players' complaints went completely ignored. This is a time where Carbine/NCSoft should be going the extra mile to build good will and a loyal customer base. While the apology is appreciated, this was their mistake - a mistake which has left many players feeling frustrated due to saving up currency which is now useless - but when there continues to be a lack of communication and each event seemingly comes with its own issues, an apology only goes so far. Carbine shouldn't be letting events end with people feeling disgruntled as that impacts how players feel about future events. Perhaps I'm overreacting a little (fully possible considering how annoyed I am at now not being able to easily get the decor I wanted for my plot), but I find my confidence in the game becoming more and more shaky due to how poor community interaction has become since F2P and how players' concerned are (not) handled. When you're trying to build a paying customer base, things like this, as Rebel Angel put it, should get "blown off." But, hey, it was nice of Carbine to save me the $10-20 I was planning to spend today on crates/cards... | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Housing's a big deal to some folks. :lol: Edited January 27, 2016 by Spider Bro Jenkins | |} ---- Why are you surprised? Anyone whose been on the AH recently can see folks were doing the event... I was even saying how much I enjoyed it on the forums... People think their narrow view of affairs is all there is, but it invariably isn't... | |} ---- ---- A lot of builders want the deco but dont want to do the content to get it.. so their probably spending big money on the boxes that contain the currencies to buy the items. i know I did cuz Im rather bored with adventures since ive ran them so many times before they lost their luster. I think they need to have other options on things to get other than just deco keep the deco and housing stuff amount but add more stuff like weapon skins, toys, mounts, mount flair ect. It needs to appeal to a wider audience. So what ever items they add needs to be cool and attractive.. something that someone has to have and not just say well maybe i might want it. | |} ---- Quoted for emphasis, even a remote chance of being able to earn a reward you want would have way more people participating (it's a million to one chance, but it just might work!) If you in addition to that then added separate purchase options in the store for the most prized items, you'd also get a bunch of sales in toward the end of the event from people who tried their luck farming, but really just want to get that item now. I'd elaborate further, but just read Tex's thread on how a good event should be run. | |} ---- ---- Actually, that's not why I didn't see it. I use adblocking software, including Privacy Badger. PB shows SoundCloud as a tracking site, and blocked it, thus preventing me from seeing the content at all. Now that I know, I allowed SoundCloud, and was able to see the content. That one was my fault. | |} ----